


You caught my Nose in your Left Castanet

by PSIDontKnow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, It's just several Robins meeting and being brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Left."<br/>	"Right."<br/>	"Why can't we just go straight through and kill 'em all?"</p>
<p>An Outrealm gate mix up has five Tacticians arguing</p>
            </blockquote>





	You caught my Nose in your Left Castanet

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self indulgent, using mine and my sister's avatars. Only Lali and Ber use model 1, the others use model 2

                "Left."

                "Right."

                "Why can't we just go straight through and kill 'em all?"

                Chrom sighs as he watches the three younger tacticians argue, his own next to him, her pale hands rubbing at her temples like she does after listening to Lucina and Morgan argue over something inane. It was a simple mix up in the outrealms, explained by an Anna to be too many versions of the Shepards entering the gate at once and coming together. Most of them were the same people, all except for Lali, who was apparently one of a kind as they both listen to the younger three tacticians yell at each other.

                " _We Go Left!_ "

                " _Right!_ "

                "Everybody SHUT UP! I HAVE A PLAN!" The others looked expectantly at Tullip, the youngest and shortest of the three, her purple hair a large, unruly, mess. She looks at the two other tacticians silently for a moment before slugging them both in the arm.

                "Ow! What the hell Tullip?" Kyo seethes, narrowed eyes flashing as he rubs at his arm and glares at the girl who could be his sister, his own unruly purple hair held back with a hairband.

                "I had a plan, and it involved punching the two of you to get you to shut up. We're going up through the middle and slaughtering the enemy that way. We have enough power."

                "The point of this excursion is to capture them though, not slaughter." Rori points out, nose scrunched up and making the bandage across it peel off.

                The three of them keep bickering while Lali and Chrom watch, Kyo yelling, Tullip yelling right back (and occasionally punching him), and Rori standing there with his arms crossed, acting like a peanut gallery. It goes on until the fifth - and final - tactician appears, Stahl by his side and an apron wrapped around his waist. He was the only other one, besides Lali, to have achieved Grandmaster status so far, but he claimed to prefer cooking to fighting.

                Case in point, he was bringing out a strawberry cake.

                "I figured we could stand having some cake and tea while we planned together." He says softly, as Stahl spreads a checkered blanket on the ground, sitting down on it and Tullip sitting on _him_ a moment later.

                "That's a great idea, Ber." Lali hums in agreement, the tactician and her husband sitting on the cloth as Rori takes the cake from the pink haired man, freeing his hands for the pot of tea hanging from his wrist.

                "I'll just go back and get the cups and then we can start." He's back in a second, a basket lined with fabric and holding cups in tow, and their little tea party gets underway.

                "Hey, Ber, is your name really Strawberry?" The man in question blushes, scratching idly at his face, before answering.

                "No, it's a nickname. I liked strawberries so much when i joined the Shepards, that they began calling me Strawberry. It kinda stuck, though the pink hair doesn't much help." He laughs, giving an idle tug to his shaggy pink hair and Tullip nods.

                "I did the reverse, so many people made fun of the purple hair and name that I embraced it and styled my hair like a Tulip."

                "What's your real name though?" Kyo asks around a mouthful of cake and Lali has to restrain a snicker at how much he's reminding her of Morgan.

                "Ah...I don't much like it, but it means Fire." He holds out a hand, letting an Elifire curl lovingly around his hand before extinguishing it. The other tacticians nod in understanding, chattering about something else before Chrom cuts in.

                "So...Who did you guys marry?" There's a brief hum from Lali as she lays her hand over his, and then Tullip is gesturing wildly to Stahl.

                "This perfect, adorable, bedhead man. I get to eat breakfast in bed with cuddles."

                "I haven't married anyone yet, but if I don't soon, I'm gonna take up Tharja on her offer." Kyo shrugs before looking at Rori, who just clears his throat and blushes.

                "Ah...I married Tiki."

                "No way! Aw man! This has got to be why we're all mixed up."

                "Divine Mommy-in-law issues."

                "So, Ber, how about you?" Rori interupts, clearing his throat and trying to ignore the burning in his face. Ber simply gives him a huge grin, holding up his hand for a high five before answering.

                "I married the most beautiful tiger in our company...Say'ri." Rori somehow manages to turn a deeper shade of red as he high fives the older man, Lali laughing something about a matching set while Tullip and Kyo are just simply laughing, Stahl and Chrom grinning as well. Chrom has to be thankful that none of them has married Lissa, or else he may have had to try and kill them. They keep on like that for a while, talking about the differences in their companies before the food and cutlery is cleared away and a map is laid out.

                "Left."

                "Right."

                "Straight through!"

                "Why not a pincer attack though?"

                "Too rocky. Send out a Decoy party then barge in behind them."

                The five tacticians are debating in earnest and Chrom sighs. Oh well, back to square one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tullip was seriously about to yell a Game Grumps reference


End file.
